Love Story
by IPreferLemonPie
Summary: Bella fell in love with Edward and so much things are going to happen to her. Oneshot, Songfic. Song: Love Story Artist: Taylor Swift EdwardxBella


I was walking to my Biology Class, it was across the institute. I was walking normaly when I saw him, sitting under a tree, reading. I stay there watching him read, I listen as someone called him – Edward!- it was Alice her sister I continued looking at him when he turned his perfect face and his piercing gaze landed on my face. He smiled at me I only blush.

_We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts-  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air._

He began talk with Alice, they were just so perfect, so beautiful. They were like angels, but he was more, he was more beautiful than a greek god, he was so perfect so unique. There was just so much people walking but he make his way through the crowd as if there was noone else, only him. I was thinking about the day he said "hello" and all the mysteries that surround him, his speed, his strength, his cold skin, that they don't go out sunlight, they don't eat. I thought many times that they were vampires but they can not or they can. What about if they really are vampires? Would I be afraid? No I won't, I love him too much to be scared. Yes now I was sure they were vampires. But did he knows that I know?

_I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd-  
You say hello, little did I know..._

And that day that my dad told me to stay away from him, I was crying so hard that I can barely hear my thoughts. That day I notice I fell in love with him. And I said...

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-  
And I was crying on the staircase-  
begging you please don't go...  
And I said..._

I wanna be with you no matter what.

Now in reality, I was in my biology class next to him, thinking "take me with you". Biology finish faster than I thought. We were at lunch now, I was watching him again while he was talking to his brothers and sisters. But for some reason Rosalie frowned and glared at me. She was beautiful but sometimes she was scary.

He was just so close and yet so far, I heard someone say my name, it was Jessica. And I said- Huh?- she yell at me- Bella! Don't you listen to me when I'm talking to you!-she was just so stressing sometimes...- no, sorry Jess...- I apologize.

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes._

I remember the day when I was at the garden in the institute, I was alone when someone say "hello" it was him and we began to talk, I mean whisper cuz' if they knew we were out of class, they'd kill us! But we stay there like hours looking at each other. He's golden eyes locked in mine, he was smiling. It was his crooked smile. I close my eyes to see his smile in my mind but Jessica again cut me of my thoughts.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, Oh._

And there I noticed everyone was gone and Jessica was telling me that lunch already finished. I stand up and notice that Edward was standing outside. And he only look at me and again I only blushed, he said a few words to me, I didn't listen. And then I notice Ithat he was sitting next to a tree again he was skipping class. And Jessica said- Bella, Edward ask _**you **_to _**go**_ in a _**date**_ and you _**didn't answer**_!- What?!- I ask and said- I didn't listen!- then she answer- go and tell him yes! –I did it I ran and stand in front of him and notice that I didn't trip....

_Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -  
but you were everything to me-  
I was begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said..._

I said it was a honor to go in a date with him he chuckle. I'll be waiting thats the last thing I told him about the date tonight. He told me please don't go, I answer I have to go class.

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes-_

That day I told Charlie I was going on a date with Edward Cullen, he almost explode! He told me you can't fell in love with him! I only wanted him to save me in this moment, but Charlie talk again.-He's to old for you!- and I respond.- No! He is 17 me too!- I was thinking just say it's ok! And then he said.- Well ok, you can go in that date...- Yeah! Thanks Dad!.

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.  
Oh, Oh._

I was waiting for him thinking "if he was ever coming around" I'm tired of waiting. I was hopeless, we never said the hour. But, it was getting late... Then, in a fraction of minute he apeared down stairs with a bunch of roses, not simple roses they were red roses, the flower of love. When we were outside I said...

_I got tired of waiting.  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading-  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said..._

-Edward, I was feeling so alone like if you weren't going to come...-I said

-I'm always with you Bella...- he said leaning closer with a crooked smile in his face.- if you didn't notice it's not my fault...- he finished planting a kiss on my lips, I pulled him closer while puting my arms around his neck and I felt his arms around my waist. It started slow but then it turned faster,

but then he pulled out abruptly and he said...

_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

-Wanna be my girlfriend?- he ask

-Yes!-I said hugging him I heard him whisper something like "only say yes" before answering...

- I know that you know what we really are...-he said- so I took the first step...

-Yep, I know what you really are and I'm not afraid of it...-I said felfconfident

-What am I?-he ask with my favorite smile in his face

-vampires...-I answer and he kissed me....

_Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad -- go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say... yes.  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh._

_'cause we were both young when I first saw you_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I really like this couple and this song! I hope you like it!**

**Please review!!!! **

**I like this phrase (it's in spanish but I'll put it in english)**

**Si no recuerdas la más ligera locura en que el amor te hizo caer, no has amado.**

**- William Shakespeare**

**If you can not remember the slightest folly that love made you fall, you have not loved.  
**

_**- William Shakespeare**_

**Well please review and hope you like it....******


End file.
